


The Slave

by CallMeLanceMclame



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Forced Orgasm, Lance/Shiro - Freeform, M/M, Master/Slave, Omega Lance (Voltron), Orgasm denile, Pet Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Kink, Top Shiro (Voltron), shiro/adam - Freeform, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeLanceMclame/pseuds/CallMeLanceMclame
Summary: When Lance is bought from an omega shop by Shiro, an extremely wealthy alpha, he doesn't know what to expect.





	1. The Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaspurrlock (stilesstilerstyle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilerstyle/gifts).



> This work is an extremely late birthday gitt to the beautifully Talented Jaspurrlock.  
> Make sure to give them some love by adding them [Here](http://jaspurrlock.tumblr.com/)

       Takashi Shirogane was a man who enjoyed the finer things in life. As an alpha from a moderately wealthy family, he had always known that he was destined for greatness. He had achieved just that early on when his parents had passed away, leaving him in charge of the family business. At the age of seventeen, he took Shirogane Industries from a small family owned business to a multi-million dollar company with ties to several other countries and a hold on the stock market . His net worth was estimated to be anywhere between 20 to 30.3 billion dollars, and at eighteen, he was hailed as a natural businessman.  
  
       There was one area in which he was regrettably lacking, however, and that was relationships. His father had often told him that whatever omega he were to chose would have to be worthy of being his mate. Now in his early twenties, he was still single, and if he was being honest, he was starting to lose hope that he would ever be able to find one. That’s what had brought him here, to the sleazy little slave shop downtown.

       He pursed his lips as he entered the building, taking in the musky smell of sex and distressed omega pheromones. Wrinkling his nose in distaste, he slowly glanced through the cages, examining each slave carefully. Most of them were beaten and beyond help. Having suffered through years of abuse, these second hand slaves no longer were capable of independence and would require around the clock care to even survive. A few mumbled dully to themselves and others just stared blankly off into space, none of these held his interest. The alpha had always been competitive and he enjoyed a challenge, so having a slave that still had some fight in them was ideal, that being said as he neared the back of the shop, disappointment welled inside of him. He had been wanting to come here for quite awhile, but from the looks of things, this place was a waste of his time. 

       Just as he was about to leave, his eyes fell upon a much younger slave. He was beautiful, with brown hair, sun kissed skin and long slender features. Maybe eighteen or nineteen at the most, he lay motionless on the floor of his cage, wearing nothing but a tattered pair of shorts. His eyes were closed and for a moment, he wondered if the slave was dead and he tapped experimentally on the bars to see if he would respond.

       At the sound of tapping, the boy’s startling ocean blue eyes snapped open and he glared up at Shiro, baring his teeth defensively. Obviously still full of life, the young slave backed up against the bars and growled, keeping his eyes locked on Shiro.

       Before the situation could progress any further, a large muscular man stepped out from the back, wiping his hands on a black apron that hung around his waist. Noticing Shiro, he strode over to him, “To what do I owe the pleasure of having Takashi Shirogane in my humble shop?” He asked in a deep voce, eyes flickering between him and the boy. 

       Shiro took a step back and narrowed his eyes, irritated that he had been recognized. “How much is this one here?” he asked, motioning to the still growling omega, “if possible I’d like to purchase him today,  _ discreetly _ ,” he said, adding emphasis to the last word.

The man laughed, turning his attention to the boy who hissed, pressing himself further in the corner. “I know the idea of a unbroken slave is ideal, but he’s been returned to me four times already. You might want to sleep on that decision. However, if you insist on buying him, he is quite expensive, you’ll want to keep him nice and stuffed, his energy level is quite high, and he is very aggressive for an omega. I will allow you to take him home today - for fifteen thousand dollars, that is.” 

Shiro eyed the slave once more and nodded, “A trouble maker huh?” He laughed dismissively. “I’d like to purchase him right now. I’ll even throw in an extra five thousand, consider it a tip for your service...and your silence.” There was a hint of a threat in his tone and the shopkeeper picked up on it almost immediately and he nodded apprehensively. 

“Of course sir,” he replied tentatively, “I’ll go grab his paperwork and a collar.”

Shiro nodded, watching the man leave the room. When he was sure that he was gone, he knelt down to address the boy. “Do you have a name?” he asked, eyes taking in the slave’s slender frame. Without warning, the boy lashed against the cage, growling ferociously, and reached between the bars in an attempt to wound his new master, who backed up just in time.  


Returning in time to catch the omega in action, the shopkeeper stomped over, drawing a blunt wooden instrument out of his belt. “Don’t you ever do that again!” he roared spraying the omega with spittle and thrusting the wood between the bars of the cage. The boy jumped and retreated further into the back, breathing heavily and glowering at both of them.

Offering Shiro a hand, the shopkeeper helped him up and returned the instrument to his belt. “Sorry about that. What set him off?”

Shiro looked back at the omega and rubbed his wrist, “I asked him if he had a name,” he replied, “I heard that most slaves are stripped of their names and kept so drugged up that they don’t remember them, and I wanted to see if he remembered his.”

The shopkeeper pursed his lips and shook his head, “His name is Lance, but he won’t answer to it. You can rename him yourself but I doubt it will do you any good. Not even a proper beating will get him to speak and at this point, I often wonder if he’s a mute.” He shook his head and faced Shiro, changing the subject, “now, as for the price, write me a check and I’ll hand him over.” The boy cautiously approached the bars of the cage, aware that he was in the process of being purchased again. 

“Lance,” Shiro mused, pulling out his checkbook and hastily scribbling out the allotted price. He could tell by the way the omega was staring at him, that he could understood what they were were saying and though the omega had never spoken to the shopkeeper, something in his gut told him that Lance was just holding out on them.   

       Pocketing the check,  the shopkeeper approached the cage again, fitting the key into the lock. “Alright, he’s all yours.” Grabbing Lance’s arms, the man hooked a leather collar around his neck and pulled him out. The cage was rather small and it had been quite some time since he had been able to stand properly, so while leaving his prison was an exciting thought, Lance’s legs instantly screamed in protest and gave out underneath him. Before the shop keeper could make another move, Shiro strode forward and held the slave up under his arms, allowing him to get used to his newfound freedom.

“I’ll take it from here thanks.” Shiro said as Lance stretched out his legs in order to stand. The shopkeeper nodded and walked back towards the counter as Shiro led Lance out of the shop and away from his old life.

Standing in the blinking sunlight for the first time in ages, Lance wasn’t exactly sure what to do. He could try to run, but his legs were still rather stiff and he knew he wouldn’t make it very far. Lance was startled out of his thoughts when Shiro finally stopped in front of an expensive looking car. 

 

       Rearranging his grip around Lance, the alpha dug through his pockets and pulled out a set of keys which he used to unlock the car. He carefully placed Lance in the back seat, and closed the door, before walking around to the otherside of the car and settling himself into the front seat.

       There was a few moments of silence before Shiro finally spoke, addressing the omega through the rearview mirror, “So, according to the man in the shop, your name is Lance.” When the omega remained silent, Shiro paused, abruptly starting up the car and pulling out of the shadowed driveway. “My name is Takashi Shirogane, I know this all must be a huge blur to you, and I understand that it will take some time for you to get used to me.” Shiro said, casually glancing back through the mirror. “But do try to behave, will you? It would be a shame to start off our new relationship with hostility.” When the slave didn’t answer, Shiro felt a wave of frustration wash over him. Though he started off almost every morning repeating the mantra, “patience yields focus,” to himself in the mirror, he wasn’t an extremely patient man, and one of his many flaws was that he was quick to anger.  
  
       “Will you not speak?” he asked gripping the steering wheel tightly, resisting the urge to yell.

       There was another moment of silence before Lance finally opened his mouth, “I’ll speak when I feel like it, not because you order me to,” he said, voice cracking from lack of use. 

       Shiro was silent, he had to admit that he was surprised enough that the slave had even answered, so much so that he wasn’t immediately angry. “I see,” he responded after a few moments. “Well, I guess we’ll have to change that.”

       Mulling over his new master’s words, the slave once again fell silent. He had no idea what was in store for him, but there was something that set this man apart from his previous owners. He was confident and well groomed and something in Lance’s gut told him that if he wasn’t careful, he might just end up like the rest of those nameless slaves back at the shop. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence as Lance tried to picture what fate had in store for him this time.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets left to settle in

       It took a few hours before they finally reached Shiro’s home. Lance had seen some fancy houses in his lifetime but this place definitely took the cake. Surrounded by beautifully colored, exotic plants and built atop a cliff that bordered the ocean, Shiro’s home stood out from the dense foliage due to its magnificent white marbled outer walls. At three stories tall, the house was both aesthetically pleasing and architecturally impressive; large open archways surrounding the front porch and wide rounded windows, flanking a set of hand carved double doors, revealed a lavishly decorated sitting room, and for a moment, Lance was at a loss for words. He hadn’t seen the ocean since before his captivity. and he was excited to see a small pathway winding down the cliff that he assumed led to a private beach.  
  
       Shiro didn’t give him too much time to explore, however, and he pushed Lance forward, leading him into the house. Instantly the two were flanked by two maids, who took Shiro’s jacket and welcomed him home. One of them smiled curiously at Lance, but he could only grimace in return. Shiro shooed them both away, and began leading Lance towards a grand double staircase.

       As they climbed, Shiro asked the question that had been on his mind for a while, “How many master’s have you had in the past?” It didn’t really matter to him in the grand scheme of things, but he was curious as to how Lance had kept his sanity while being used by several alphas from what he presumed was a young age.

       Lance pursed his lips and didn’t answer. He wasn’t naive and he knew why his new master was asking. Alphas were always obsessed with the idea of being the first to tame an omega, and he was sure that Shiro was no different. He probably just wanted to know how many times Lance had been used by other alphas but he wasn’t about the reveal his past to a total stranger.   
  
       When Lance didn’t respond, the moment they reached the top of the stairs, Shiro whirled around and gripped Lance’s chin, tilting it upwards, “I asked you a question,” he said firmly. “How many masters have you had before me?” When Lance still refused to answer, Shiro’s anger spiked and he slapped the boy across the face before pulling him back up by the hair. Lance surprisingly didn’t yelp, instead. he glowered up at Shiro defiantly.

       “My plan was to allow you a few days to become acquainted to your new home but if you insist upon misbehaving, I will take you right now and believe me I will not be gentle.” The alpha growled menacingly. “I will ask you one more time, Lance, how many masters have you had before me?”

       The threat seemed to resonate with Lance, who finally answered, “Four, but though they did touch me, none of them got as far as to penetrate me. I was still underage so apparently they wanted to wait until I was at least eighteen,” he admitted begrudgingly through clenched teeth.  
  
    Seemingly satisfied with his answer, Shiro released the boy and gestured for him to follow. “You’re absolutely filthy and you reek of musk; I’m leaving you to take a bath and some clothes will be provided for you when you finish.”   
  
       Lance grimaced and rubbed his jaw angrily, his scalp stinging even after he was released. Though he wasn’t too pleased at his situation, he had always prefered to be well groomed. At the shop, he was often just rinsed off with a high pressured hose and scrubbed roughly with a sponge. As for his masters, they often didn’t allow him to bathe until his stench became unbearable. He didn’t know enough about Shiro, but he wasn’t sure when he would be allowed to bath again and he planned to take full advantage of his master’s generosity while he could.  
  
       Shiro led him down a long hallway filled with expensive art. The wall paneling was colored a deep purple with a gorgeous hand carved dark trim at the base. Statuettes flanked each door and the floor was made of a sturdy mahogany. About halfway down the hall, Shiro stopped and steered Lance towards one of the solid oak doors. “Inside,” he ordered, placing his hand on the small of the omega’s back.

       Reaching out, Lance opened the door and stepped slowly into the lavish bathroom. He remembered staying in a five star hotel once with his last master and even that bathroom left much to be desired by comparison. An enormous whirlpool tub sat invitingly in the left corner underneath a six foot long window overlooking the ocean. Across from that was see through shower, large enough for five or six full grown alphas to stand comfortably side by side. Next to the toilet in the right corner was a lengthy countertop and overlooking that was an equal length golden mirror.   
  
       Feeling dazzled, Lance let out a soft whine causing Shiro to quirk an eyebrow and Lance to slap a hand over his mouth. It was the first omega like thing, Lance had done in his presence and it was too late to take it back now. “So you can make noises,” Shiro teased, turning away from the omega to start filling the tub.  
      
       “Shut up!” Lance mumbled, his face turning red. Shiro turned off the water and stood up to face him waving his hand dismissively in response to the omega’s embarrassment.

       “Strip,” he ordered, gesturing to Lance’s tattered shorts. When the the slave remained still, Shiro sighed, “Remember, Lance, my threat still stands.”Gritting his teeth for a moment, Lance suddenly sighed in defeat. Despite his attitude, he was nowhere near as brave as he was letting off. Sure, he was used to punishment and could hold back the tears after being slapped, but the idea of being violently raped by an alpha scared him. He’d seen far too many omegas who had suffered that fate and it was extremely rare that they came back from that, sanity intact. Plus, as an omega, it would be extremely likely that he would get pregnant and have his child taken away. For an omega, that was a fate worse than death.  
  
       His face flushing with embarrassment, Lance hooked his fingers into the waistband of his shorts and slowly slid them down his waist, dropping them to the floor and kicking them to the side before covering his lower half with his hands. Shiro tutted, “Remove your hands,” he ordered firmly.  
  
       Lance snapped his head up, glowering at the alpha but did as he was told. Shiro drank in the sight - Lance was gorgeous. He was tall and slightly muscular with broad shoulders, and a thin waist; rare for an omega. His cock was average lengthed and nestled in a bed of soft curly dark hair between this thick sun kissed thighs. Lance shivered under the alpha’s unwavering stare and shuffled nervously in place. “Can I get into the tub now?” he asked self consciously, face flushed with humiliation.  
  
       Shiro let out a hum of approval and finally looked away, much to Lance’s relief. “Very well. Take your time to clean up and I will return with some clothes. I think you’re a size medium, so it shouldn’t be too hard to find something.” Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a small silver bell which jingled slightly at the movement, “If you are finished before I return, ring this bell and the maids will lead you into your new room. As I stated before, if you behave, i will give you a few days to settle in but after that…” his hand reached up to brush Lance’s hair out of his face, “you are mine.” Before Lance could snap back, Shiro exited the room, leaving Lance alone and angry.  
      
       Exhaling, the omega shook his head in frustration before sliding into the tub, his body relaxing in the warm water. He hated this, he hated having to obey the orders of yet another perverted older man, he hated feeling so weak and vulnerable, but most of all, he hated having to pretend to be brave. Standing naked and exposed in front of an alpha, it was all he could do to stop himself from trembling and collapsing at his master’s feet in a drool heap. His master’s scent alone was enough to prove how in control he was and most omegas would probably fall to their knees, slick dripping down their thighs, in the presence of such a man. Shaking that thought from his head he sunk further into the water, enjoying the feel of warmth his skin.  
  
       About a half hour later, Lance stood naked in the bathroom, dripping water over the soft bathroom mats. Shiro hadn’t yet returned and Lance had taken full advantage of all the products at his disposal. His hair was now fluffy and soft and his skin felt silky smooth. Feeling slightly more relaxed, he smiled and rung the small bell that had been left for him. Within moments, one of the maids from earlier strolled in, carrying a soft fluffy towel.  
  
       Lance took it gratefully and mumbled out a quick thanks, wrapping the towel around his waist. The maid nodded in response and led Lance from the bathroom further down the hallway. “This will be your room. The master will be back soon to bring you some clothes, in the meantime, make yourself comfortable and I will bring you some lunch.” He nodded and she opened the door and left him to get settled.  
  
       Lance glanced around the room. It was small but comfortable, with a large four poster bed, a small desk shoved in the corner and a completely stocked bookshelf along the back wall. With a content sigh, he dried himself off and climbed onto the bed burying himself under the thick, warm blankets.   
  
       He didn’t know when exactly he fell asleep but in what felt like no time at all, he was shaken awake by Shiro. Resisting the urge to lash out, Lance sat up rubbing his eyes blearily. The older man placed a small pile of clothes on the edge of the bed and sat down next to him. “Get dressed, the maid is almost done preparing lunch,” he said, leaning forward to brush Lance’s hair behind his ear. The omega stiffened at the alpha’s touch, but before he could protest, Shiro stood up, leaving him to get dressed in privacy.  
  
     This was all so confusing. None of his other masters had waited this long to touch him; and though he knew the alpha said he would give him a couple days, he couldn’t help but feel irritated. _He bought me for a reason right, why doesn’t he hurry up and...fuck there I go again. Why am I like this? I know I’m an omega but i’m not just a fucking hole!_ He thought angrily.  
  
       He felt frustrated with himself. Ever since he was fourteen, he found himself struggling constantly with his own nature, and now that he was of age, the urge to be bred was always nagging at the back of his mind. He was already used to be being touched, and he hated the fact that his body often craved the physical intimacy.  
  
       Growling in frustration, Lance shook his head and began to dress himself. _No. I refuse to give in. The other masters couldn’t break me and this one will be no different_ , he thought with a huff. _I will leave this place eventually; I’ll find a way to escape...somehow_. And with that comforting thought. Lance sat complacently at the desk, awaiting his lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and sorry for the long delay, had some issues that cropped up, but i hope this makes up for it <3


	3. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My editor hasnt had to chance to look over it but I feel bad keeping it from you for so long. Once they're edited ill add in the corrections so please forgive any typos <3

       A week had past since Lance had arrived and true to his word, he had seen neither hide nor hair of Shiro since his arrival. He couldn’t complain too much, after all he was being treated better than he ever had before by any of his other masters. However, it was hard not to feel irritated or even spend hours worrying about the next time they would meet face to face. Luckily he had started to get to know some of the other people who worked in the house so he wasn’t completely bored out of his mind, and most of the time he was kept fairly distracted.    
  
On his second day, the maid, an alpha named Allura introduced herself before giving him a small tour of the house. When they reached the kitchen, the intense aroma of spices and meats filled the air and a tall beta with short black hair greeted him warmly with a thick slice of cake. “I have some things to take care of Hunk, will you take care of Lance for me?” Allura asked, glancing at her watch.   
  
        “Of course,” Hunk replied, watching Lance taste the cake, “Shay should be done in the garden for now so we’ll keep him happy.” 

       Allura nodded and left them alone in the kitchen. There was a moment of silence before Hunk drew up two chairs, offering once to Lance, “So, Lance right? You seem to be around my age, what are you doing here?”   
  
       Lance paused for a moment, fork clamped between his teeth, “Shiro bought me, but I’m not like that you know?”   
  
“I don’t under- oh.” There was a flicker of recognition in Hunk’s eyes and he frowned. “Lance that’s..I’m sorry.”   


       “Hey don’t worry about it, Im a tough guy. I can take it.” Lance joked. Hunk grimaced in response but didnt press the subject.   
  
Turns out Hunk had been working for Shiro since he was about eighteen, and he had a lot of funny stories. He was just in the middle of telling once to Lance when the door opened and a tall women with dark hair walked in and Hunk stood up to greet her, kissing her on the cheek. “Lance this is Shay, my wife.”   
  
Lance smiled but his eyes were drawn to her face. Her dark sun-kissed skin was marbled with white splotches and when he couldn’t take his eyes off of her, Hunk explained that she had vitiligo, a condition that causes the skin to lose its pigment. Shay smiled warmly at him when he looked away embarrassed and explained that it was nothing to worry about. Though it was new to him, he found her beautiful and warmed up to her almost instantly.

       Twelve days had passed since then and he spent almost all his time with Hunk and Shay, helping the former in the kitchen or working in the gardens with the latter. That morning he awoke feeling excited, Hunk had agreed to teach Lance how to bake a pie, and he hadn’t been able to bake since he lived with his mom.

Sliding out of bed, he slid a tee-shirt over his head and tugged on a pair of faded jeans that Allura had bought him before running towards the door. But, before he could open it, the handle turned and Shiro stepped inside. He had almost forgotten about the alpha, and the sudden intrusion left him rattled and anxious and he took a step back, the smile fading from his face.  
  
A smirk played over Shiro’s lips at the omega’s reaction but he didn’t comment on it, “Good morning Lance, how did you enjoy your two week break?” he asked, grey eyes locking onto Lance’s blue ones.   
  
Lance shifted his weight nervously between his feet, his eyes flickering between Shiro and the door. “It was fine. I met Hunk and Shay and I spent most of the time with them,” he replied, trying to keep his tone light.   
  
The alpha backed up and leaned against the door, the corners of his mouth turned upwards, “is that so? They are lovely to be around, I assume it was them you were about to run off to visit?” he asked, studying Lance’s face.   
  
Lance could only nod in response, and a tense silence fell between them. The older man’s expression was unreadable and when he continued to just stare at him, Lance broke the silence, “so, can I go?” He asked hopefully.   
  
Shiro chuckled and shook his head, “‘fraid not Lance, you see it’s been a difficult week for me and it’s time to get what I paid for. But, if you’re good, I’ll let you see them later.”   
  
Lance felt a chill run down his back, “now?!” He gulped taking a step back. “But, i’ve never...I don’t want to.”

       Shiro stood up straight, advancing on him slowly, a hungry look in his eye “yes now, i paid good money for you, and in case you’ve forgotten you’re a slave, this is what you’re meant to do.”   
  
There was a moment of silence and suddenly Lance made a mad dash for the door, ducking under Shiro’s arm, but the alpha was quicker. He spun around gripping Lance by the upper arm, “No, no, no, none of that now. Don’t struggle, It’ll be much easier on you.”    
  
Lance tried to wrench his arm out of Shiro’s grasp but without warning, the alpha shoved Lance against the wall, “you must have realized when I bought you that this was going to happen right?” he breathed, leaning close to Lance’s neck. “Mm, You’re scent is intoxicating.”   
  
Before he could answer, Shiro’s mouth was upon his, his enormous hand pinning Lance’s wrists to the wall above his head. He could feel his the other man’s warm lips pressed against his own and ha faint blush dusted his cheeks. Suddenly he felt Shiro’s tongue probing between his lips and he did the only thing he could think of; he bit him. “G-get off!” he yelled, his struggling beginning anew.   
  
Shiro pressed harder against Lance, shoving his knee roughly between the omega’s legs, unwilling to let him go.”You have a nasty attitude. It’s obvious your previous masters never trained you properly.” he growled angrily. “Look what you’ve done.” He spat a mouthful of blood onto the floor.

       “You deserved it you pervert!” Lance spat back, struggling under Shiro’s firm grip. “I- I’m not just some dumb omega!”   
  
“Do not speak to me like that,” Shiro warned in a low growl. “I’m starting to think you might actually want to be punished.” He pushed his knee deeper into the boy’s groin, earning him a soft gasp. “Besides, for someone who’s not just a “dumb omega,” you’re certainly reacting well enough down here.” 

       Lance moaned and the sudden pressure, but the moment the noise escaped his lips, a deep flush crept up Lance’s neck, “n-no. I don’t want-” he started, pushing his hips back in an attempt to distance himself from Shiro’s knee.   
  
“Liar,” Shiro chuckled back, repeatedly nudging the boys growing member, “You’re practically begging for-” Lance slammed his head forward against Shiro’s with a sickening crack and both of them split apart, gripping their skull.

       “You little bitch,” Shiro growled, grabbing Lance by the wrist and throwing him against the bed. “I’ve had enough of your shit, If you don’t want me to beat the crap out of you, you’ll get on the damn bad and keep you head down!”   
  
Lance let out a dry sob, feeling defeated and crawled onto the bed, lowering his head until he was prostrated in front of the alpha, his body shaking with a mixture of fear and arousal. Shiro, was on him a second, his hand roughly shoving Lance’s head further into the pillow. He could feel the omega trembling underneath him and with an animalistic growl, he reached down and tugged Lance’s jeans off, noticing with a smirk the slick that was already coating Lance’s thighs, “You don’t want this huh?” he whispered, biting the back of Lance’s neck. “Don’t worry Lance,” he whispered into his ear, “ despite your previous actions I’ll make sure you’re well taken care of.”

       Without another word, he reached around the omega’s waist and slipped his finger between his cheeks, relishing the heat. Lance jolted and felt a rush of despair when his cock twitched eagerly in response, “Ngh..” he bit his lip to stop any sound from coming out, but when he felt Shiro’s finger start to breach his rim, he let go, letting out a low moan as more slick began to drip down his legs.    
  
Shiro smirked and began to move his hand, curling his finger inside Lance, “Ahhh...hnn….ngh.” Lance bit into the pillow as Shiro pushed in a second finger, his ass burned as it stretched to accommodate the intrusion, and he grunted as Shiro pinned him harder, growling dominantly. 

       Pushing in a third finger, Shiro slowly stretched Lance’s hole, licking his lips eagerly. When he was satisfied, he pulled his fingers free from Lance’s ass, sitting up on his knees and tugging down his own pants to free his throbbing cock from his underwear. With a eager growl, he placed his head at Lance’s entrance, using it to swirl some of the omega’s own slick against his rim. “You’re awfully compliant now,” he commented, “I bet you just can’t wait to be bred.”   
  
Fear prickled in Lance’s chest when he felt the huge mass prodding against him and at Shiro’s words, he dared a quick glance back. Dread washed over him when he saw the size of the alpha’s knot and he shook his head in protest, “w-wait, Shiro..thats not gonna fit, I’m gonna tea-AH!” Lance was cut off as Shiro suddenly pushed in, struggling to fully sheath himself in the omega’s tight hole. 

  
       “Shit you’re so tight,” Shiro grunted as Lance squirmed and fisted the sheets underneath him. Shiro pushed his head further into the pillow, tearing his way through the omega’s immense heat as sweat began to bead down his back, “stay down, I’m gonna move now,” he growled.

       Dragging his hips back, Shiro began to thrust, keeping a steady pace in order to allow Lance a chance to get used to it. Cursing his own body, Lance’s sobs turned into moans and he tilted his neck, completely submitting to Shiro’s will. He hated this, he didn’t want this and yet his body wouldn’t listen to him. Slick continued to coat Shiro’s cock with each thrust and heat pooled at his core, building him up, working him over as his master continued to pound into him.

       Grabbing Lance’s wrists, Shrio suddenly pulled them back in an effort to push deeper. Suddenly, his cock ghosted over the younger man’s prostate causing his whole body to jolt violently. A grin spread over the older man’s mouth and he aimed for that spot again, making Lance’s body jolt once more, “there?”

       “N-no plea-AH!” Shiro snapped his hips again, repeatedly thrusting against his spot. 

       The lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room and Shiro’s body began to shudder, his thrusts becoming rougher and more erratic. “stay still,” he orderd, baring his teeth, “I’m going to breed you like a proper bitch, understand! Make your belly round and full with my pups.”

       Lance whipped his head around, “N-no! Don’t! Please Shiro, I’ll do anything, just don’t-” Ignoring the omega’s protests, Shiro shoved his knot deep past Lance’s already abused rim and with a shudder and gasp, locked Lance into place, filling him with thick hot cum. 

       They lay there for a moment panting heavily, trying to regain their breath, when suddenly Shiro felt Lance begin to tremble underneath him. For a moment, he thought Lance was still coming down from the orgasm, only to realize that the omega was crying. Tears were pouring down Lance’s cheeks and his teeth were tightly clenched as silent sobs wracked his body.

       Feeling his knot begin to deflate, Shiro pulled himself free with a slight pop, watching a flood of cum and slick pour out of the omega’s abused hole. He took a step back, starring awkwardly at Lance who curled into himself, wrapping his arms tightly around his shoulders.    
  
Feeling a slight pang of guilt, Shiro broke the silence, “I...I’ll have Allura clean you up and bring you some food.” When Lance didn’t answer, Shiro hastily left the room, leaving Lance the lowest he had ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the first chapter leave a kudos and/or comment! Thanks <3


End file.
